Wish
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: Brooklyn wants two thingsto figure out Kai and see if he is alright after their battle. Kai, being the complicated guy he is, implies he is alright. Implied Friendship!ONESHOT!


**Wish**

Brooklyn Kingston was never the one to be 'dungeon'ed in a dark stuffy room.

So he set out for a stroll, enjoying the wind blowing through the red locks of hair and hearing the bird chirping.

He made sure Zeus was with him.

Not that he was ready for a battle.

The true reason was that his bitbeast, Zeus must also enjoy the natural scene.

Weird, you think?

Well that's Brooklyn for you.

Right now, Brooklyn stretched out in the grass.

A lot has changed. BBA was back over throwing BEGA. The Justice 5 still remained a team. Garland helped him around because Brooklyn lacked social skills.

He practiced beyblading with Hiro. At his own will. To attain the so called 'blading spirit' that he had seen in Kai Hiwatari.

Kai Hiwatari.

Not that he was thinking of Kai Hiwatari.

In fact, Kai was away about 10 feet away with Tyson constantly nagging him about something.

After a while, Tyson left kai and decided to nag Brooklyn. Well, not exactly nag; a request.

"Heya, Brooklyn" said Tyson.

"Hello, Tyson"

"You know its Kai's birthday next week"

Brooklyn nodded. That was hot topic found in the teens magazine. Girls were writing mails to **The Kai Hiwatari** wishing him. Sending him gifts.

"I want to give him something apart from the surprise birthday party I'm giving." Tyson said.

"So?" Brooklyn inquired, confused "why don't you?"

"The problem is I want to give him the **'best'est** gift ever but I don't know what."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"That's what I did. He won't tell me. He says birthdays are for babies"

"Oh" said Brooklyn with a knowing look. Even though he had battled kai twice, he did not know about the Russian well but from what he heard Kai was a feisty calm person, the only sane person of Bladebreakers from grandpa granger he had heard. Kai was different. He liked being alone. Kai was a lone wolf as they call him but they was something else too, the abbey, Moscow, Russia. Had he suffered all through the dark stuffy rooms there? Grey, that's what Brooklyn hated most next to losing. It was so dull, so tiring, so ….. Depressing.** (A/N:-Lettuce, if you are ever reading this, I kinda had the idea from you; haters of grey with passion.BlueRulz! Grey Depresses!)**

But what Brooklyn didn't like was the tension between him and Kai.

Brooklyn had hurt Kai during the battle.

Brooklyn wanted to apologize to Kai but was afraid.

For the first time in his life, Brooklyn was afraid.

This was because, after the battle with Kai, he felt a bond.

Bond they call……… **_friendship_**

The bond between the G-Revolutions, Between Tala and Kai, between Tyson and Kai.

He doubted that Kai would even want him as a friend.

But at least he wanted to apologize.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Tyson said waving his hands before Brooklyn.

"Oh Tyson"

"That's right. I ask you a question and you zone out" Tyson said trying to sound cross but failing.

Brooklyn remained silent "Hey dude, I know what you are thinking. Why don't you do it?" Tyson asked.

"What?" Brooklyn said being caught off guard.

"Go apologize to Kai. He's bound to forgive you. That's our Kai. People think kai as a different person, I'm NOT talking about fan girls, I'm talking about those who think Kai as …as….as…an ignorant and pride kind of person. Really that guy may look like he might bite you but actually the kind hearted person I've ever met. Have you heard of this rhyme 'cold' and 'gold'? yes? That's Kai, Looks of cold but heart of gold. I owe him big time… through our journey…….. "Tyson said pausing for a break but he did not find Brooklyn.

Brooklyn was already on his heels. Tyson smiled.

Brooklyn walked up to the former captain of the bladebreakers. Brooklyn was determined to verify that Kai did not have any grudges against him. Or anything against him.

That's all Brooklyn needed. To make to Kai was alright now.

That's right, friends care about each other. He had to make sure Kai was alright. His pasts were not good. But he really hoped he was okay.

He reached the spot where Kai was lying on the grass, He placed himself near him.

Kai did not notice. Maybe he did but he really did not greet him.

"Hello, Kai" he started. He was not good at social skills but neither was Kai.

"Hn"

Typical

Really Typical.

"Kai, I really want to apologize to you about the battle….."

"Apology not necessary" he said "I liked it, our battle. I like risks and to put everything in the line to reach my goal, to defeat Tyson, I had to get through you, you were good, and mind you that was not a compliment. Tyson is better than you; good at this sport we all love; but you too were good at it. I have nothing against it."

Before Brooklyn had everything registered in his minds. Kai had started walking.

Brooklyn seemed to intake the info quickly "Kai!" he said still seated as he turned to the teen standing.

"What do you wish for?" He asked.

This was Brooklyn. He was weird. That question was useless but not to Brooklyn

He wanted to that. That question determines every character of a person. Maybe Kai was not a puzzle. Brooklyn would out Kai's personality with his answer.

Kai thought for a while.

**"If I had one wish, I'd visit the younger days and tell the younger me that it all works out okay"** said Kai as he strode out of sight.

Great! That guy was way complicated. He was picky with his words; he had a sharp mind and a quick tongue, not that he was a chatter box but clever, silent type.

Brooklyn took a while again to go through Kai's picky words and finally gave up the idea was figuring out the puzzle named Kai Hiwatari.

Kai had a dark past.

Kai had recovered from it.

Kai was not angry at him

Kai was alright.

That's all what it matters.

Brooklyn felt a gush of warmth. Maybe friendship was not bad idea.

Friends are always there to care about each other.

Maybe his friendship with Kai was a lost cause. But like Tyson always say 'Nothing is impossible if you believe in yourself'.

Kai and I may not be best of friends now but it was his first step to his first friend, ha has earned.

He was not talking about those like Tyson, garland and his other friends.

He was talking about Kai.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**So Okay, I find it corny too. Don't sue me. Actually I was infected in writing one shots. So here I am producing another one shot.**

**Yeah basically a friendship fiction: - Brooklyn and Kai, Tala and Kai and Tyson and Kai are mentioned though Brooklyn and Kai is the main theme.**

**Dedicated to: - SilverKaya, LettuceNPudding, Prisca-Angel, Zorra**

**and the wish Kai said was said by Jessica Somers. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Masha**


End file.
